


有为无处

by Hyman_Adam



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyman_Adam/pseuds/Hyman_Adam
Relationships: cen猫
Kudos: 4





	有为无处

“醉了？”“醉了。”“真醉了？”  
黑猫摇了摇靠在他肩上，头已经埋进领子里的cen，又喊两声“cen哥哥”。没反应。  
“我先带他回去吧，你们继续喝。”黑猫架起cen一条胳膊到肩上，搂着人站起。“一个人够吗？要不我也……”“没事没事我一个人真够了。”拒绝掉药儿，黑猫架着cen走到ktv外。大街上冷空气激得人清醒不少，cen脸上却还是一片红晕，吐出的气正落在黑猫颈侧，热热痒痒的。  
左等右等，出租车还没来，说好五分钟就到的，黑猫心里抱怨着，轻轻碰了碰cen的手；呼吸很热，手指却是冰凉的。将另一边的手放进口袋里，至于架在自己肩膀上这只，黑猫犹豫着，还是将自己的手覆了上去。

出租车总算是来了。

黑猫先把cen塞进车后座，自己再坐进去。看cen靠着车门，怕他不舒服，还是揽过来靠在自己肩上。酒店不远，很快便到了。到房间门前，原本在cen大衣口袋里的房卡却找不着了。大约是落在了车上，可直接去找也不方便。把他暂时安置在自己房间应该……他不会介意吧。  
把cen放上自己的床，黑猫坐在床沿给出租车司机打电话，等接听的时候看着cen出神。床头灯温温柔柔地斜照过来，这人还真有点帅气可爱，睡着的样子乖乖巧巧，是听着声音就能想象出的长相，不枉第一次见面前的幻想。  
电话通了，对面司机口音浓重，黑猫解释半天司机才听懂。答应给送回来，但是要钱。挂断电话，黑猫叹一口气，这交流可太累人。司机没那么快到，还能再坐会儿，黑猫刷了会儿手机，看时间差不多了便准备下楼，视线扫过cen却发现一双黑漆漆的眼睛盯着自己。  
“你醒了？”  
cen摇头，也不知道是什么意思，轻声喊他，“猫——猫——”尾音颤悠悠的。  
“你房卡落车上了我现在去拿，你再躺一会儿。”  
“猫猫——”  
“那我去了啊。”黑猫正要走，cen却翻了个身压着了他的外套。“陪我。”  
“我去拿你的房卡，很快……”“陪我。”cen不仅压着他的外套，还抓住了他的袖子。黑猫正认真思考要不要把外套脱了留在这里，cen说了第三遍“陪我”，语气还着了急，像小孩子似的。黑猫无法，只能哄着，腹诽这人醉态也太幼，再给司机打个电话说放前台就好，钱会从微信转。打电话的过程cen倒是安安静静，垂着眼睛不知道在看哪里。  
“我去拿你的房间的房卡，很快就回来好不好，不然你晚上就要睡阳台了。”  
“我就睡这里。”  
“这是我的房间。”黑猫也很好奇自己哪来的耐心，要是其他人大概早就抽衣服走人，大概只因为这个人是cen吧。  
“那我也要睡这里。”  
“祖宗，你睡这我睡哪啊？”  
cen翻了个身，似乎在视察床的大小，还不忘拽着他的袖子。视察结束又翻回来看着他，“一起睡嘛。”  
黑猫看着cen似乎有层水雾的眼睛，摇头，却也没有把袖子抽出来，“badcen你醉了。”

——————

两个人的嘴唇碰撞厮磨，是怎么变成这样的？在他说完那句话后，cen扯着他的袖子把他往下拉，直到他整个人都伏在cen的胸膛上。  
黑猫双手撑在cen头两侧，将自己拉开短暂的距离。cen看着他，眼神清亮。  
“你醉没醉？”cen不回答，面无表情看着他。  
“badcen，你根本没醉！”黑猫大叫。“我醉了的。一开始醉了，后来又醒了。”cen露出一丝迷蒙的笑，装出十足醉意。“你猜我醉了多久？”  
之后的事更加令人没法理解，cen拦着他的脖子将他压下，两人的嘴唇再次碰在一起，但比第一次更加温柔，连啃咬也只是轻轻地磨过；然后是一双手解开外衣和领口，把毛衣推到腰部以上，他们毫不相让。黑猫单腿跪在床上，而cen坐起，一只手抚向黑猫的背后。“你也喝醉了，猫猫。”  
这次是cen先拉开距离，说：“我去洗澡。”  
水声传来，黑猫瘫在床上，他没喝酒，酒不好喝，但自己好像确实是醉了，大概是cen带着酒气的亲吻把他熏醉了，脑袋晕晕乎乎的。从ktv出来，自己分明只是想多一点点时间和cen单独相处，只是想抓紧时间多看看他，一天后又要分开。原本什么都不可能发生。cen装醉也装得够彻底，靠在他身上一点力也不使，现在肌肉还没感觉，明天大概就要酸痛了。浴室里水声一顿，纷杂的思绪也一顿，黑猫才突然想到自己是不是应该趁这个时间查点什么，cen却已经裹着浴巾出来了，头发和身上仍滴着水。  
“靠你怎么会有人鱼线啊！”  
“身体健康很重要的啊小朋友，要多锻炼。”  
“学校每天有跑圈……”黑猫小声说着，钻进浴室。

这样的争论确实在意料之中。  
“不要，我才不要当被上的那个。”黑猫拒绝，并且向后两步。  
“这么几分钟够你查资料吗？我洗澡挺快的吧。”是挺快的，连浏览器都没来得及打开，全胡思乱想去了。  
“那你再给我一点时间让我查查……”  
“再给你点时间？你觉得我们还能停下来吗？”  
“那我也还是知道一点的！”他黑猫好歹是看过同人文的。  
“知道一点可不够啊……”  
“一点怎么不够了？这不是生理本能吗？”  
“你不怕弄伤我？”  
很充分的理由。黑猫沉默了，故意不应cen戏谑的目光，把红透的脸别到一旁，“那你轻点，我怕疼。”  
“当然，我可不忍心让我的猫猫受伤。”cen凑近，啄他嘴角和耳垂。  
“你说！你谋划多久了！”

———————

好在酒店柜子里有套，润滑也能用沐浴露代替，虽然比不上正经的润滑剂舒服但也够用。“挺可惜的，我带了润滑剂和套子，但是在我的房间里。”  
黑猫拿枕头挡住脸，cen知道他觉得羞耻也没非要他拿开，只是叫他不舒服一定要说，因为看不见表情。“那你怎么不让我去拿房卡。”  
“我怕你出了门就清醒了。”cen用一根手指搅着沐浴液，破开穴口填进后穴，四处转动。黑猫低声嘟哝了句什么，全被枕头遮了。  
只抹一次当然不够，第二次手指加到两根，黑猫已经开始叫痛。推着一大堆沐浴液进去，经过某个点的时候黑猫突然浑身一颤，腿根绷紧，cen知道找对位置了。  
“小心别把自己闷死啊。”cen向前亲了亲黑猫的紧紧抓着枕套的手指，舌尖在指缝间划过。黑猫把枕头挪开一条缝，瞪了他一眼，把枕头扔了。“不要枕头了？”cen问，“心理准备做好了？”  
“没有！你怎么这么多话！你哪里学来的！你快点！”黑猫看上去有点崩溃，腿根蹭着cen仍然裹着的浴巾，上手去捧cen的脸，在下巴上咬一口，留下一块牙印。  
“这不是怕你痛嘛。”cen捡了被扔到床下的枕头，垫到黑猫腰后，拉起胯垫在自己膝盖上。手指探进去，极为耐心地抚平褶皱，并不刻意按压那个特殊的点，只是假装漫不经心地蹭过，去摸更深的地方。  
没了枕头还是别扭。黑猫用手臂挡着脸，从缝隙中看cen隐忍的表情，想事情无理却顺利得不可思议。  
总算是探得差不多了，手指从身体中恋恋不舍地撤出，解掉浴巾，cen把自己憋了许久的硬挺抵上小穴，一手卡着黑猫的膝弯向上抬。“我进来了。”  
顶部缓慢挤进闭合的小口，把一圈嫩肉向外扩开，黑猫倒抽一口凉气就要往后躲，被cen摁住腰。“疼……我不做了……”cen揉着黑猫腿根让他放松，什么好话都说了，感觉略微放松了点就再往里顶一顶，等黑猫慢慢适应，到了某个点却怎么也不让了。  
“你真是要我命……”卡着不上不下实在难受，润滑确实做足了，cen咬牙摁住黑猫腰腹，干脆不听骂声直接匀速推到底，然后俯身推开挡住脸的手臂，给几个安慰的吻。  
“我讨厌你badcen。”黑猫骂他都带着哭腔。“真有那么痛？”“下次你他妈来试试。”“第一次都会痛的，下次就好了……你要抱着我吗？”  
黑猫双手勾上cen的后背，抓了几下，“你还想有下次！”  
“嘶——你还真是猫啊，抓人这么疼。”cen的声音在情动中仍旧柔柔糯糯的，在亲吻黑猫水汽氤氲的眼睛后开始缓慢抽动。  
“当然想有下次……”

—————————

喘息通过喉咙，在空气中和汗水和荷尔蒙的气味混杂。电流从尾椎一路爬升，一路卸了四肢的力。在cen背后留下抓痕的手滑落，此刻正揪起床单。  
黑猫的头颈向后仰起，正方便cen低头舔舐喉结。才刚开始，还都是第一次，cen不敢大开大合地操干，然而慢慢碾过快感却更加纯粹，黑猫咬牙忍着不让羞耻的呻吟出口。“猫猫，猫猫……”cen磨他，语气软得一点不像在上位的人，“我想听，没什么好羞的，你刚才不是都把枕头扔了嘛。”  
“我，呃啊——”趁黑猫开口的一瞬，cen一顶胯，逼出一声惊喘，再一次运动时黑猫没咬住到口边的呻吟，漏出一串。其实他原本也没有那么重的耻感，更多是不想便宜了cen。黑猫放开可怜的床单再次抱住身上人，用牙碾着在cen肩上留下一块红斑。cen似乎对此很是受用，将自己抽出大半再狠狠撞进去，“标记领地？”  
甬道已不似开始时挤压着抗拒，cen的手掌顺着黑猫蹭在他腰间的腿根摸到脚踝，握住抬起，翻出更方便顶弄的姿势，将自己整根埋入，胯部紧贴股底。黑猫颤抖着说不出话，看着他的眼神大概是恨恨的，但飘着层快感怎么看也只像不满，欲求不满的不满。而他又确实有足够的理由感到不满。

被挤压在床垫和cen之间狭小的空间里，沐浴液的檀香味洗澡时淡淡的，怎么现在……黑猫出神地想，被cen不安分到处摸的手拉回思绪，又飘到远处，早就不管自己的喘息呻吟变调成什么样子，喝醉了的那个是他才对吧，怎么就……周身的血液像是被煮沸了，肌肉因为快感而痉挛，喊着的名字也被拉长截断或者拼接上无意义的词句。  
汗水从cen脸上滴落，被黑猫快要跳出胸腔的心跳震碎；之前被疼痛逼出来的半滴眼泪终于变成一滴，在滑落前被用拇指抹掉。韵律渐渐同调契合，一些地方撞散了再揉进另一个谱中，一些乐句直接插入倒也不显突兀。cen并不在黑猫身上留下许多印记，知道他不会喜欢这样。只是纯粹的满足感和快感，在床头暖色灯光下阴影模糊，令人冲动又不得不深思熟虑才能到手的迷人。cen跪在床上，接合处的嫩肉绷在茎体上，充血发红，接纳他的人是黑猫，这个事实就足够令人在饕足中煎熬。  
身体中的他物挤压皮囊包裹的全部，半片魂都有了裂痕，一些飘渺的东西渗入裂痕中。腰胯从逃避到本能的迎合，黑猫感到自己正被推向某一个上坡，坡路的尽头像被雾气包围，他冲进去想要寻找什么，却忽然回过神来，听见cen在他耳边说“我爱你”。  
在酒醉之后突如其来的情色剧情，黑猫叹气，看cen从自己身体中退出去，才意识到结束了。套子被打结扔进垃圾桶，堆积在他身体中的不安和欲望也在cen好看的手里泄出体外。  
“猫猫，你的回答呢？”此时黑猫仍然想着坡路尽头的那团雾气，“什么？”  
cen又凑上来舔了舔他略微肿起的嘴唇，“我爱你猫猫。”“是是是我也爱你，这话不应该在做之前说吗？”“只是确认一下罢了。”黑猫推着cen去洗手，自己想要起身清理，腰却使不上劲，自暴自弃向后一倒，歪着脑袋看浴室磨砂玻璃后面cen的影子。被揪到凸起一角的床单正顶在他鼻尖，垫腰的枕头卡在肩后，思维都不再乱跑，只是觉得累，从内脏到骨膜都累。cen仔仔细细洗完，打湿毛巾出来打算帮黑猫清洁时，后者已经半蜷着睡着了。

睁眼时，第二日的阳光从窗帘底下幽怨地瞧着他。墙边立着两个行李箱，书桌上放着笔电，靠窗躺椅上乱七八糟堆着大概是他的东西。这大概是cen的房间。没有浓郁的气味和灯光，cen也不在，不知道去哪里了。黑猫想要伸一个懒腰，还没蹬直腿酸痛感立刻爬上神经，让他不敢再动。床头放着他的手机，一看时间已经下午一点。昨天根本没去记闹到多晚，还好今天下午没有安排。打开聊天软件，发现有几条“自己”发的消息，用“突然有急事所以早一点走了”应付过朋友们的关心，因为没法解释为什么突然就睡进了cen的房间；大概是他睡着时cen用他的指纹解锁的手机。还有一条是五分钟前cen发给他的，告诉他自己出去拿中饭外卖，他的房间已经退了，这一间则是续了一天。  
刚看完消息，cen就回来了。黑猫开口叫人，发现自己嗓子哑得厉害。  
“要我喂你吗？”cen笑着问。“滚。”黑猫翻个白眼，可惜cen正挪桌子没看到，于是等人走过来时他再翻一个。  
“我觉得这样的生活挺不错的。”正把外卖摆上桌子，cen突然说到，并走过来亲吻他。  
“昨天晚上那样的生活吗？我可受不住。”  
“现在这样的。”cen走过去拉开窗帘，阳光亮得刺眼，床边小桌上馄饨汤正冒出热气。黑猫愣了下，说：“我也觉得挺不错的。”  
“当然还得有个你。”  
“行了吃饭吧我饿了。”  
黑猫咬着勺子，看cen拉过椅子坐到对面，突然想到一个问题，“badcen你昨天到底醉没醉？”  
“你猜呀，猜对了告诉你。”


End file.
